The Jackal
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: When the MVD and FBI kill Dimitri Lenabov, the younger brother of Russian Mob-boss Alexander Lebanov, the mourning elder brother hires notorious assassin, the Jackal to take revenge. So the FBI hires someone just as dangerous, Navy Lieutenant Commander Sasuke Uchiha who has a personal vendetta against the Jackal. Rated M for language, violence, and later chapters
1. The Jackal

**Part 1 – The Jackal**

Ever heard of the domino-effect? The domino effect's official definition is a chain reaction of small events which then causes another similar change.

Well in 2014, a small nightclub in Moscow, thirty-four year old Dimitri Lebanov stepped out of his 1965 Mercedes 230sl, and walked into the club, unaware of the Russian MVD and American FBI team watching him from afar.

As Dimitri took his seat at the private booth the owner had set up for Dimitri, the Russian MVD operative, Ino Yamanaka signaled the troops, "Green light. All troops move in!" She said.

The FBI and MVD troops signaled the SOBR to move in.

As the SOBR moved in, club security tried to move in, but was then beaten with telescopic police batons and restrained when one of them used a taser against one of the SOBR officers.

Soon the SOBR surrounded Dimitri's table, Ino, FBI Agent Shino Aburame, and FBI Deputy Director Kakashi Hatake entered behind the SOBR team.

"What is this," Dimitri asked as Ino walked up to the table.

"Dimitri Lebanov," Ino said, "Ino Yamanaka, MVD. You're under arrest."

Dimitri pulled out 33,739 Russian Rubles, "Is this enough," Dimitri asked as he held out the money to Ino who swatted it onto the floor.

"Fuck that," Ino said, "You're under arrest for the murder of Mayor George Lebendofski. Your DNA was found at the scene."

"What," Dimitri asked, "I was nowhere near Mayor Lebendofski," Dimitri then looked at the FBI, "You have nothing on me," Dimitri then looked at Ino, "You blonde-headed bitch!"

Dimitri then leapt over the table, and attempted to strangle Ino.

After that, a huge melee fight broke out between Dimitri's thugs, the SOBR, and the FBI as Dimitri held his hands around Ino's throat.

Ino reached into Dimitri's suit pocket, and pulled out the Makarov PM he carried in his jacket, and fired one round through Dimitri's heart.

Dimitri dropped to the side off of Ino as the entire fight stopped, Ino then sat up, holding her throat gasping for air.

Kakashi kicked the thug he was fighting across the face, then ran over, with rookie FBI Agent Naruto Uzumaki, and helped Ino to her feet, "You ok?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine," Ino said, "But he isn't."

At the end of the night, the Russian MVD rounded up the thugs that attacked them while the coroner took Dimitri's body off to the morgue, and Ino was sitting on the hood of a black 2014 Peugeot 508 with a blanket wrapped around her as the snow fell.

Naruto walked over, and placed his hand on Ino's shoulder.

There goes your first domino…

The next week, Dimitri's older brother, Russian Mob _Pakhan_ (the Russian Mafia Godfather) Alexander Lebanov was having lunch on his three-story yatch on the Volga as one of his Brigadiers, Makarov lied about the entire ordeal that went down at the club.

"They then proceeded to beat the guards with excessive force," Makarov said, "They then walked in, took his weapon, and shot him with it."

"And you did nothing?" Alexander asked.

"What else could I have done," Makarov asked, "There were MVD, SOBR, and FBI everywhere."

Alexander wiped his mouth, and then began walking around the table, "Really," Alexander asked, "Because here's the thing," he stopped and looked at Makarov, "I know you're lying," he continued walking, "That club is owned by me, which is why I have cameras all over that place," he then walked toward the other end of the table where his _Sovietnik_ (Councilor) was, "And I watched as he attacked that MVD woman, while you didn't even move."

"They had me pinned to the floor," Makarov said, "I'm sorry."

"Well you're sorry and I'm sorry," Alexander said, "And right now I know you're more sorry than ever," Alexander then silently slipped a knife out of his pocket, "Which is why I'm going to be courteous," Alexander then stabbed Makarov in the side of the throat, he then pulled his Brigadier out of his chair, and proceeded to repeatedly stab Makarov in the chest and throat.

Blood went in every direction, staining his white shirt, and leaving splotches of blood on his black suit jacket, and covering his hands in blood.

Alexander then stood up, and let his heart-rate settle, then held his hands out to another one of his men who held out a silver bowl while another poured water over his hand to wash the blood off.

After the blood was gone, he held his hand out to a third man who handed him a handkerchief, Alexander then brushed the blood off his face, and then looked at his men, "I loved this man," Alexander said, "Loved him like a brother, and he lied to me. But I took no joy in that," he then walked around to the edge of the table, "Now imagine this, if I could do this to someone I love, imagine what I could do to someone I hate. The American F.B.I. and M.V.D. declares war on us? Then war it is."

Within a week, Alexander had tracked down notorious assassin Orochimaru, also known as The Jackal, a six-foot-six Japanese male with pale skin and red eyes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Alexander said, "I had some business taken care of."

"If we could get to the point." Orochimaru said.

"The M.V.D. woman killed my brother," Alexander said as he pulled out a picture, "But their allies in American I wish to send a message," he held out the picture to Orochimaru, "Can you kill this person?"

"Yes," Orochimaru said, Alexander then walked over to his chair, and ran the picture through a shredder, "I should warn you if I take this job I'll have to disappear, forever. So if you want me to do this you're going to have to pay me."

"Yes I know," Alexander said, "Name your price."

"American dollars, half now half upon completion," Orochimaru said then took a swig of his drink, "Half a billion."

Alexander laughed, "Done." He said.

"And how many people know about this?" Orochimaru asked.

"You, and I," Alexander said as he pointed at Orochimaru then himself.

"Good," Orochimaru said, "Make sure it stays that way. If I were you I'd find a small place outside of Russia to lay low until the job is done. And don't have any contact with me or anyone else connected to this."

"Ok," Alexander said as he raised his glass, "To Revenge."

"Revenge," Orochimaru said as he raised his glass.

There goes the second domino…

Two weeks later, after Alexander had moved to a villa he owned in Vienna, two of the SOBR officers involved in the raid on the club had been killed in car-bombings.

Somewhere, in Western Europe, the FBI and MVD met up with FBI Director Tsunade, a woman that could be described in one word, 'Cougar', she was drop-dead gorgeous, but she was in her late thirties or early forties.

Ino walked around the table, giving her briefing, "With in the past week, two SOBR officers involved in the raid on the club have been killed in car-bombings," Ino began, "Which is why we moved them underground. We've managed to capture one of Lebanov's men, one Dimitri Makarov, and through necessary means we've managed to pull the name, 'Jackal'. We also pulled documents that give us reason to believe that one of us is the final target."

"I've heard the name 'Jackal'," Kakashi said, "Wanted across thirteen countries for multiple murders, and numerous other acts of terror."

"What do you propose we do Lieutenant Yamanaka?" Tsunade asked.

"We believe that only one person who can give us a description of the Jackal," Ino said as she waved her hand toward the screen, revealing a five-foot-one Caucasian pinkette with deep green eyes, "Her name is Sakura Haruno, she's the only known lead we have on him, she was a reporter. We believe one person knows where she is," Ino looked at Kakashi, "Deputy Director."

Kakashi opened the file on the touch-pad embedded into the table in front of him, and opened the file, then brought it up on the screen, which was a military file from the Department of the Navy.

The file showed a six-foot-four Japanese/Caucasian male with onyx eyes and spikey black hair dressed in a full white Navy Officer's uniform, "Navy Military Police Lieutenant Commander Sasuke Uchiha," Kakashi said, "Twenty-seven years old, and possibly the most dangerous Military Police Officer alive. 95.54% hit-ratio with a sniper-rifle. 94.54% accuracy with an assault rifle. And an 89.76% hit-ratio with a pistol. Numerous threatened court-marshals, zero of them have found him guilty, several excessive force citations in reference to using various methods to subdue hostiles and suspects, and numerous higher-ups in the Navy want to see him discharged."

"Are we really going to trust someone that unstable?" Tsunade asked.

"We don't have a choice," Kakashi said, "He's the only lead we can track on the Jackal. And, he might be useful if we can get him to tag along. Someone like him can give the Jackal a run for his money."

"What's his relation with Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Husband," Naruto said, "Sasuke and Sakura are married. We assume that Sasuke was the one that hid her from the Jackal after the Jackal wounded her."

"How do we get him to tag along?" Ino asked.

"By offering him leverage," Kakashi said as he pulled a file out of his suitcase, "This file reveals the details about a murder that took place within the ranks of the U.S. Navy ordered by someone powerful. All we have to do is tempt him with this, he tags along, he gets the file, busts the case wide open, and that gets the Military Police Internal Affairs off his back for the rest of his career, and maybe a promotion to Commander."

"That could work," Tsunade said, "Where is this unstable officer now?"

"Camp Delta, Guantanamo," Naruto said, "Interrogating a POW recently captured in Afghanistan. The Navy's higher ups thought his more destructive ways could serve his nation better interrogating POWs."

There goes the third domino…

_Guess what happens next…_


	2. The Deal

**Part 2 – The Deal**

Sasuke was at Camp Delta in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba, but not using every dirty trick in the book to get the POW he was interrogating to confess, he was about to use one of his tricks he would use to get some POWs to talk.

Sasuke walked into the interrogation chamber with a cup of coffee, a small thing of powdered mini-donuts he got from the fridge, plus a bottle of water, and a candy bar.

"I'm not talking," the prisoner said as he refused to look up at Sasuke.

"Of course you're not," Sasuke said, "Not to them, but I know you'll talk to me."

"And how do you know," the prisoner asked as he looked up at Sasuke.

"Because at the end of this, you and I are going to be good friends," Sasuke said as he placed the coffee in front of the POW, and the donuts, "Have some, I know you probably haven't had anything to eat good to eat or drink, so I got you something."

"Can I have the water and candy bar first?" The POW asked.

"Of course," Sasuke said as he placed the bottled-water in front of the POW, and then the candy-bar.

The POW grabbed the bottled-water, opened the cap, and greedily started drinking.

"Easy there," Sasuke said, "You'll water-board yourself if you drink that fast, and I'd prefer not to give you mouth-to-mouth."

The POW laughed, and then slowed down drinking, then picked up the candy bar, and ate it.

"How've they been treating you," Sasuke asked as he took his seat across from the POW.

"Horribly," the POW said, "Everyday a new man comes in here, and beats me half to death, then they throw me in a dark, depressing pit for several days with only water, and left over food-scraps while other soldiers urinate on me."

"Is that what that smell was," Sasuke asked, "I thought it was the food they cook in the cafeteria down the hall."

The POW laughed again, "As if we weren't being punished enough." He said.

Sasuke then laughed, "You obviously haven't tried MREs before," Sasuke said, "Because that's the worst think you'll ever put in your mouth."

After a few hours of exchanging jokes, and a few laughs, Sasuke broke out a Blu electronic cigarette, then started smoking, "You smoke?" The POW asked.

"Only when I need to," Sasuke said, "You know why people smoke?"

"No." The POW said.

"Because tobacco affects the pleasure centers in the brain," Sasuke said, "It makes those that smoke feel good."

"It the opposite with my job," the POW said, "We do it because we need to."

"Defending the homeland," Sasuke said, "I can understand that. Tell me, are war crimes the same?"

"No," the POW said, "I was a soldier following orders."

"Who did you get these orders from?" Sasuke asked as he held out a pen and paper.

The POW scribbled a name down in Arabic, Sasuke picked it up, then stood up, and put his hand on the POW's shoulder.

Sasuke walked out of the interrogation room, and saw his CO Captain (silver eagle) Michael Gorman standing there, "This is the name he wrote," Sasuke said as he held out the piece of paper to Captain Gorman.

"Good work," Captain Gorman said, "They're several people here to see you. FBI and MVD."

Sasuke walked outside where Deputy Director Hatake and Agent Uzumaki were waiting with Lieutenant Ino.

"Let me talk to him," Naruto said as he approached Sasuke, "Hello there…"

"You slimy grub hugging bastard," Sasuke said as he walked up to Naruto, and put his hands on his hips, "You got some big ball to show your face around here."

Ino slowly reached for her SIG-Sauer P226 as Naruto looked all bewildered look before Sasuke flinched real quick, and Naruto held up his fists.

Sasuke then embraced Naruto who hugged Sasuke back, and laughed, "You stupid son of a bitch," Sasuke exclaimed as they pulled away, "What are you doing here?"

"On assignment," Naruto said, "Let's talk."

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the corridors of Camp Delta, passed the prisoners, "So how's life in the FBI been treating you?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright," Naruto said, "And you?"

"It's going good," Sasuke said, "Besides the last few failed court-marshals."

"I'm sorry about that," Naruto said, "But I'm even sorrier about what I have to ask of you."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"We believe my boss is being target by the Jackal." Naruto said.

Sasuke stopped, and fell back on the nearest bench, "Oh no, why did you have to say that word?" Sasuke asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened," Naruto said as he sat on the bench, "But we need your help. If you don't want too that's…"

"Hold on there," Sasuke said as he held out his hand to Naruto, "First off, I don't want to talk about what happened between me and The Jackal. And second, if we're going to be working together, don't bring up what happened, I get reminders of what happened every time I telecom home."

"You'll do it?" Naruto asked.

"What are you going to offer me?" Sasuke asked.

"We know that MP Internal Affairs has it out for you," Naruto said, "We have leverage that'll get them off your back until the end of your career."

"What do I have to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Put us in contact with Sakura," Naruto said, "We need to know where she is."

There goes domino number four…

"Call your boss over." Sasuke said.

Naruto signaled Kakashi over who knelt beside the bench, "What?" Kakashi asked.

"I've decided to accept your proposal," Sasuke said, "But two things have to be."

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"I want a guarantee that Sakura will be safe." Sasuke said.

"Done," Kakashi said, "What else?"

"You have to take me with you," Sasuke said, "Tired of this place."

"Why else?" Kakashi asked.

"Haven't seen Sakura since I came here," Sasuke said, "Been here a year and a half, and no breaks."

"I'll pull some strings," Kakashi said, "We'll return when we have an answer."

Domino number five…

Meanwhile in Great Britain, Orochimaru was at a private bank in downtown London with his hair tied back in a ponytail, and dressed in a very exquisite Savile Row tuxedo explaining the transfer of the money to several accounts.

"And of course the money will be filtered into these accounts," the banker said, "And don't worry about them receiving the money, we'll have it in their accounts by tomorrow."

"Thanks," Orochimaru said, "I'll be going to America later this week on a business trip. Can I use your computer?"

"Yes sir," the baker said, "My office is over there."

Orochimaru wasn't exactly lying through his teeth, he would be going to America, but not on a business trip, on a hunting trip, and his target would be the most dangerous kind of game, another human.

Once Orochimaru walked into the office, and turned on the computer, he contacted some of his contacts in Eastern Europe, and was talking to some of them about purchasing some heavy weaponry.

"What can I do for you," one of the contacts said over the phone, his voice heavily disguised.

"I need a gun," Orochimaru said, taking a sip of his drink, "Something fully automatic. No smaller than 7.62mm, but no bigger than 50 cal."

"Available, Browning M2HB." The contact said.

"Nothing American-made," Orochimaru said, "Keep trying."

"Available, Fabrique Nationale FN M3P." The contact said.

"Show me a design," Orochimaru said as he tapped on the computer.

The computer screen showed the specs on the weapon, 12.7x99mm rounds, a muzzle velocity of 2,900 feet per second, and a rate-of-fire of 1,025 rounds per minute with an effective range of about 6,000 feet.

"I'll take it," Orochimaru said as he finished off his drink, "Money will be transferred by tomorrow."

"Where should I ship it?" The contact asked.

Orochimaru typed in a code which submitted the code to the contact.

"I'll ship it once the money is in." The contact said.

Domino Number six...

The next day, on the Guantanamo Bay target-range, Sasuke was on the shooting with an M110 SASS.

Sasuke pulled the bottom section out of the case, then slid the top-half into place, slid the pin into place, locked it, and then after checking the barrel, he put the rifle together, and placed the pin that holds the rifle together into the slot, locking it in place.

Sasuke then slid the scope onto the rifle, attached the tri-pod, and mounted it onto the bottom of the rifle.

As he stood the rifle up on the tri-pod, he looked down the scope at the range, the target was about five hundred yards out, he adjusted the scope, then slid the magazine into place, and pulled back on the cocking-drive.

As he took aim at the black-paper target, he knew Naruto was standing behind him, "How long have you been standing their old friend," Sasuke asked as he fired, the bullet impacted in a spot right where the hostile's nose would have been.

"Long enough to see you assemble that rifle," Naruto said, "My boss got in contact with the Department of the Navy. You've been cleared to work with us for as long as we need you."

"Good," Sasuke said as he lined up another shot, "I'll be with you once I finish this shot," Sasuke fired, and the bullet ricocheted off the metal post holding up another target, and came in at an angle that split the paper target's neck clean off, "I'm finished," Sasuke said as he unloaded the M110 which was completely empty, he then disassembled the rifle, and placed it back in the case, "Let's go."

The two walked to the armory which Sasuke returned the M110 to the armorer, and asked for his own sidearm.

The armorer opened Sasuke's locker, and retrieved Sasuke sidearm which he gave to the armorer before turning in.

Sasuke opened the case, and retrieved his M1911 he had customized with a built-in compensator that could use a suppressor, a low-profile laser on the slide, a six point five-pound trigger pull, and onyx-pearl-flame grips.

"Still rocking the .45 eh Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"My father used one in Vietnam, your father used one in Vietnam," Sasuke began, "And I use one in the War on Terror."

"I still prefer my Beretta," Naruto said as they walked out of the armory.

"That's because you chose to go into the FBI instead of the Military Police like we said we would back in High School." Sasuke said.

"Then again, back in High School, you and Sakura were just friends." Naruto said.

"You know that changed our senior year." Sasuke said.

"You had sex once," Naruto said, "At the end of your senior year."

"And then we continued dating," Sasuke said, "And you know what happened after that."

"Because your parents made you." Naruto said.

"Fuck you," Sasuke said sarcastically as he and Naruto climbed aboard the Willys Jeep the base keeps around for appearances, and told the driver to go.

When Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the airfield, an FBI plane was waiting for them.

"Alright here's how it works," Kakashi said as he, Sasuke, and Naruto walked toward the plane, "Once this is over, the Department of the Navy might send you back to Guantanamo, and they want no complaints."

"I'll give none." Sasuke said.

_The Jackal is on the prowl, but so is Sasuke…_


End file.
